1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in automotive vehicle anti-theft systems and more particularly, to an automotive vehicle alarm and monitor system which enable the monitoring of potential theft or vandalism of the vehicle and an associated alarm which alerts a user to potential incidence of theft or vandalism and in connection with an emergency alarm device that activate an alarm and video signal to a 24 hr. emergency alarm station upon an attempted carjacking or emergency situation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the incidence of automotive vehicle theft has increased dramatically, particularly with the availability of very high-cost automotive vehicle. For example, in recent years, it is not uncommon to find numerous automotive vehicle where the sales cost easily exceeds $50.000.00 to $100.000.00. As a result, there has been an increasingly available black market for stolen automotive vehicle which may be either resold or otherwise stripped for parts.
In addition to the increase in theft, there has also been a substantial increase in the amount of vandalism to automotive vehicles. While the precise cause of the vandalism are relatively uncertain, the fact remains that there has been a substantial increase of vandalism associated with many vehicle giving rise in increased number of insurance clams and higher insurance premium costs.
The latest technique used in automotive vehicle theft has been the terrifying force of carjacking. Carjackers are forcing the owner or user of the automotive vehicle to give up possession thereof, usually by means of a weapon of some kind. Therefor, causing the owner or user of the vehicle in fear for their life, unfortunately, in many cases it has cost them just that, their lives.
In order to reduce the incidence of automotive vehicle theft and vandalism, there have been numerous proposed alarm systems and to my knowledge, there has not been any attempts for anti-carjacking systems.
Most of these alarm systems operate on the basis of a vibration sensor or similar sensor which will detect the presence of a person attempting to open the vehicle or otherwise unauthorized movement of the vehicle. In many cases, the automotive vehicle alarm systems are not effective because the owner or user of the vehicle is located in a remote location. As a simple example, if a vehicle is in a parking lot, it is virtually impossible for the owner or user of the vehicle to hear a generated alarm. While the alarm itself may attract passerby population, the average thief can still start the vehicle and drive away before anyone assumes the presence of mind to call a peace officer or otherwise, take some positive action.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, even if the owner or the user of an automotive vehicle was in close enough proximity to hear a vehicle alarm, this owner or user is frequently unaware if that alarm is one from his or her vehicle. Due to the fact that many automotive vehicles are equipped with alarm systems, it is virtually impossible to determine if the sound of that alarm emanates from the owner's or user's vehicle or another vehicle. Indeed, with some automotive manufacturers, it has become a common practice to install an alarm system as part of the factory equipment on certain of their models. This only exacerbates the problem in determining if the alarm emanated from a particular vehicle.
In many cases, when the user of a vehicle hears an alarm, and even if the user or owner is able to recognize that alarm as emanating from his or her vehicle, this owner or user often does not exercise immediate urgency to investigate the condition of the vehicle based on the realization that in many cases, slight inadvertent contact by another automotive vehicle can set off the alarm. Thus, the user will casually finish a task which was being performed and then attend to the automotive vehicle without any particular rush. It would, of course, be desirable for the user to know if the condition which initiated the alarm was an actual theft condition, or a vandalism, or otherwise, an inadvertent triggering of the alarm, However, all present alarm system are incapable of enabling the user or owner to detect the environment surrounding the vehicle.
Furthermore, an automotive vehicle having an emergency alarm device, in connection with an 24 hr. emergency alarm station, which responsibilities are for monitoring, tracking, and recording any type of emergency situations, then informing the 911 emergency station thereof, would reduce, if not prevent, criminal acts such as, carjacking and emergency situations.
If the owner or user of an automotive vehicle is in moving position of the vehicle and an attempted carjacking or emergency is actually about to occur, then, before the violator approaches the user of the vehicle, he or she would activate the emergency alarm device to signal the emergency station. If the automotive vehicle is in a still position and an attempted vandalism or emergency is actually occurring and the user of the vehicle is not in proximity to the vehicle, he or she would activate the emergency alarm device from the remote unit to signal the emergency station. In such case of a false alarm the monitoring operator would simply disconnect.
Automotive vehicle carjacking and emergency situations involving both the individuals and the vehicle itself, are increasing rapidly. However, there are no attempts for prevention. It would then be desirable, for the owner or user of an automotive vehicle to feel secure knowing 24 hr. security is around them and the vehicle at all times, and for the violator to stop all criminal acts, and to be aware that they are being watched and signaled to another station.